


Karma

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Deepthroating, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Control, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: And maybe that's what you get for being a traitor.(Yuya gets fucked by everything, including karma.)





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost PWP except for the bad excuse I wrote to justify Yuto doing this.

Tied up. 

Yuya tries to move his wrists, but all it does is cause something to hit into his skin- needles? thorns? He can't see, so he wouldn't know.

The things around his legs feel the same, so he does not even try.

He tries to open his mouth, only to realize it's already open.

A gag?

Yuya tries to scream.

"Hey, don't be so loud. The plants don't like it," someone with his voice says.

Yuya shudders, the thorns dig deeper. "Yuri...?"

"Yeah. Didn't you say you'd get us out of here?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine, Yuya."

Yuya feels cold nails on his skin, not quite sharp enough to pierce skin, but enough to hurt. "Let me go, then, Yuri, I-"

"Don't you think you should make up for it?" Yuri nonchalantly grinds a knee between Yuya's legs, and Yuya realizes he's naked.

(And that it feels good.)

How could he have gotten trapped inside his own mind?

"I'm sorry, we just need more time to-"

"I don't like excuses, Yuya. We have needs, too." Yuri kisses Yuya, and Yuya can feel the cruel smirk against his lips, the teeth dig in ever so slightly. "Did you think it was fun watching you fuck Hiragi Yuzu?"

"Yuri, I-"

"Have you thought about Yuto?"

"Yuto is- He's me, so we could never-" (Yuya remembers the nights he did it with Yuto inside their shared mind, and he recoils in disgust at himself.)

"What a traitor you are." Yuri lazily strokes Yuya's dick, and Yuya presses himself against the touch, panting. Soon-

Yuri laughs. "Who said I'd reward you?"

There's a sound of footsteps disappearing. Yuya struggles against his restraints, but they just grow tighter and his dick leaks pathetically.

Finally, after what feels like forever, the footsteps return. There is sudden pressure on his dick, uncomfortably close to the base, tightening.

"Is this-"

"Yeah, you're not going to cum tonight." Yuri laughs and takes off Yuya's blindfold, returning his attention to Yuya's neatly sealed up, hard cock, the pink string around it too tight for Yuya.

"Yuri, I-"

"Quiet, now." Yuri jerks him off, hard, and Yuya feels more and more blood rushing down, but no matter how close he gets, he can't seem to get over the edge. 

"Yuri- I want to-"

"Beg." Yuri takes off his hands entirely, and Yuya thrashes, trying to get some friction.

"Yuri, please, I need to-" He looks at Yuri hopefully, but all Yuri does is fondle his nipples a little. "I'll do anything, Yuri, so-"

Yuri stops in his motion and raises an eyebrow. "Anything?"

Yuya gulps. "Anything."

Regret.

The vines that have been holding Yuya wrap around him differently, dangling him mid-air with all his holes exposed. Yuya can feel something at his entrance, and before he can process what's happening, he's stretched- (it doesn't feel like it did with Yuto, but it helps to think of Yuto, and-)

"Where are Yuto and Yugo?"

"What, are you that slutty?" Yuri grins and squeezes Yuya's dick. Yuya whimpers. "As you wish."

"No, Yuri-"

Footsteps.

No.

Yuya thrashes, trying to somehow get out, but the next thing he feels is a familiar length in his mouth and he can't even say his name and-

Yuto?!

-Yuto pushes into Yuya's throat mercilessly, using his hands on Yuya's throat to increase the friction.

Yuya can't breathe, and when Yuri starts pushing into him from behind, he opens even wider. 

"Damn, Yuya-" Yuto pants, and in a way, Yuya feels rewarded- after all this time, Yuto still-

"Hey, look, Yuto. He's enjoying it." Yuri laughs, stroking Yuya's leaking cock and thrusting deeper. "For that matter, so are you, actually. Did Zarc rub off on you?"

Yuto bites his lip. "Fuck you, I only agreed to this because-"

"Because?"

"Shut up." Yuto thrusts hard, and Yuya feels tears running down his cheeks, and the next thing he knows is there's cum in his throat, running down, and he tries to gag but Yuto doesn't let him.

Behind him, Yuri finishes, too, plugging Yuya's ass up with a thick vine after pulling out. 

Yuto thrusts back in once more for good measure, and then pulls out.

Yuya coughs up cum. "Yuto, why--"

Yuto looks horrified, and he hurries away.

More mocking laughter from Yuri. "Ah. I said I'd let you cum, right. Poor thing." Yuri undoes the string on Yuya's cock and starts rapidly jerking him off, causing Yuya to cum in seconds.

Through the orgasmic haze, Yuya can see his own cock twitching, and he can see Yuri's smile- oh no.

Yuri takes in Yuya's cock with his mouth, sucking it despite how sensitive it is.

"Yuri, no, it hurts, don't-" Yuya feels himself cumming again, and his mind is swimming, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just stop thinking. The vine in his ass starts fucking him, and Yuya keeps screaming, and Yuri laughs. "I'll let you cum once for each time you begged."

=======================

Nothing's coming out. Yuya's whimpering and crying, and Yuri's still licking eagerly at his cock, pausing to laugh whenever it twitches up pathetically. 

"You're such a slut, you know. But we love you that way. You can be glad Yugo didn't want to join." Yuri licks tiny drops of Yuya's come off his fingers. 

"Please... no more."

"Alright." Yuri gets up, before returning with a vibrator he ties to Yuya's dick. "Good night, Yuya. The remains of Zarc's magic will wear off in about 12 hours."

He sets the vibrator on high, and walks away as Yuya screams.


End file.
